Moondance
by damageddementia
Summary: It was just Joe's luck that he would end up like this. In the middle of an abandoned stretch of highway, with no life but himself and the two men he agreed to drive to their next job. With a car that refused to return to life.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**For Alyssa, because she was the one who originally uttered the line "I just hate it when Joe gets left out. It's not his fault Samoans can't dance." Much love, pal.**

**Moondance**

It was just Joe's luck that he would end up like this. In the middle of an abandoned stretch of highway, with no life but himself and the two men he agreed to drive to their next job. With a car that refused to return to life.

The sun set hours ago, leaving them stranded in the cool night, lit by the full moon and the shining headlights. After a bunch of failed attempts to start the engine, Joe got out of the driver's seat and popped the hood of the small car. He hunched over the engine and studied it, like if he continued staring, he would eventually get the ability to tell the difference between the pieces and fix the car.

"Why did we let the big guy drive, again?" Joe looked up; he couldn't see the look on Christopher Daniels' face, but he could imagine what it looked like. Smug, superior. As if there was no way he would ever end up on the side of the road with no idea what happened to the car. Chris had perfected the arrogant look over the years, constantly using it whenever one of his friends would make the littlest of mistakes.

"Just shut up," Joe shouted.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the engine, but the same calm yet self assured voice called his attention again. "And what the hell are you doing? Like you understand cars any better than I do."

Joe knew that he wouldn't magically gain the ability to fix the car, but he wasn't the kind of guy who could sit down and do nothing. He needed to feel like he could at least contribute to getting them out of this predicament. "And what do you suggest I do, oh great one?"

"Will you two _stop_?" A third voice joined the fray, his southern twang ringing in Joe's ears. He could also imagine Allen Jones' face, a small smile of amusement on his face despite the scolding tone he chose to employ. "I'm calling for help, just relax for a while."

"But where's the fun in that?" Chris' question went unanswered as AJ began talking on the phone, giving instructions to the tow so that it could find them. Joe gave up on the futile mission, closing the hood and returning to the front seat. He looked back at his friends, Chris bent over, his hands on AJ's lap, trying to distract him as he talked on the phone. AJ didn't even give the attempts attention, just focusing on making sure they were found.

Chris gave up on AJ and sat back in his seat. "How long's it gonna take?"

AJ hung up his phone and said, "Who knows? But at least we're going to get off this road."

The car fell to silence. Joe gazed at the winding highway in front of him. There was a level of peace here. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but be grateful for the turn of events. It gave him time to just relax and think, something he always took advantage of. Times like that were too short and far apart not to seize them when they did come.

"AJ, c'mere." Joe's eyes went up to the rear view mirror, seeing Chris grab AJ's arm. He pulled the younger man over and shoved up AJ's sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored, and you're entertaining me." Chris pulled a marker out of his pocket with one hand, holding AJ's arm still with the other.

"Damn it, Chris, entertain yourself another way," AJ tried to pull his arm away, making Chris grab him with the other hand as well.

"Oh be quiet, a little ink never hurt anybody." Chris kept looking at AJ, pleading with his eyes. AJ's resolute face quickly crumbled, and he sighed.

"Fine. Just don't go crazy." AJ leaned back against the seat and presented his arm to Chris. Chris smiled his arrogant smile, this one saying it was about time AJ just did what he wanted, before popping the cap of the marker and carefully drawing on AJ's arm.

Joe watched as Chris meticulously drew, complete concentration written on his face. The look of an artist, thoughtfully crafting his masterpiece. Even if it was on AJ's bare skin, and even though AJ would surely wash it off as soon as they got to their hotel, Chris was giving his all to the drawing.

Soon, a perfect ankh rested on AJ's forearm, the black ink standing out against his light skin, almost calling Joe's attention. Chris began drawing another symbol, and then another, and soon Joe was staring at a cadre of different, dark symbols. AJ began studying them too, recognizing a few, but drawing a blank on the others.

"Why'd you draw an eye on my arm?" AJ asked.

"It's not an eye. It's the symbol for the sun." He traced the dot, surrounded by a circle almost lovingly. AJ shivered; he wasn't expecting the soft stroke of fingertips, but he didn't stop Chris from continuing. "And this one-" his fingers drifted downward, now tracing what looked like a bunch of upside down Ls linked together at the tips, "Means running water." His fingers moved to each symbol in turn, giving each one the same amount of affectionate attention he gave the other two. Explaining each to the man whose skin they now existed on. There was one that looked like three thunderbolts combined that meant competitiveness and progress. Four circles overlapping a circle in the middle, meaning balance. AJ couldn't stop listening to Chris' explanations, his obvious passion for the symbols contagious- so much so that even Joe, who wasn't a part of the conversation, felt it.

"What about that one?" Joe finally asked, pointing to one just above the ankh Chris first drew. It was his favorite; it looked like a heart joined by two crescent moons. Chris jumped, having practically forgot that Joe was with them; he was too engrossed in his own art.

"Patience, my friend, I was getting to it." He grinned. "That one is the descending dove. Means purity, cleansing." He turned back to AJ. "So, how's about letting me at that other arm?"

"In your dreams." AJ looked out the window, searching for any sign of approaching headlights. Disappointment crossed his face, and he sat back in his seat. Complaints obviously forming in his mind, but they were left unspoken. Silence fell again, Chris beginning to doodle on his own hand, AJ's eyes darting to the window in search of the salvation every now and then, and Joe returning to his quiet contemplation.

"Anyone have anything to read?" Chris asked, once his hand ran out of empty space to draw on.

"Don't you usually carry comic books?" AJ asked.

"I've read those all a bunch of times. I'm in definite need of trading." He looked over to Joe. "Hey, big guy, you have anything to read?"

"No," he answered.

"What about something to eat? Either of you have anything?"

Joe and AJ both said no, and Chris leaned against the door. "What are you two good for anyway?"

They chose to ignore the comment, and boredom fell over them again. None of them were tired enough to attempt a nap, and no one offered anything to talk about. And still, no cars, not even the tow, appeared on the highway with them. Finally, AJ had enough of the silence, opening his door and getting out of the car. "Where are you going?" Joe called out, confused.

"Stretching my legs." Chris and Joe watched as AJ walked around, no destination in mind. In time, he was leaning against the hood, the perfect picture of unrest. Then, suddenly, he took out his phone. After a bit of tinkering, he put the phone down on the car hood and just began moving his hips and arms.

"What the hell is he doing?" Joe asked.

"I believe they call that dancing," Chris said.

Joe shot him a look. "I know what he's doing, Chris."

"Then why did you ask?" Instead of bickering more with Chris, which wouldn't have turned out in his favor anyway, Joe lowered his window. He was able to faintly hear the music coming from AJ's phone, an upbeat country song.

"AJ, what are you doing?"

AJ looked up, grinning at Joe. "Entertaining myself!" He spun around, laughing. "Come on, Joe, come here and dance with me. It's fun!"

"I'd rather not."

"Aw, come on," AJ said, still shaking to the music, "Why not?"

"Samoans can't dance," Joe replied, although he couldn't help but smile at how happy AJ looked. He'd never said it aloud, but he loved AJ's sweet, genuine smile; it was infectious. It got under his skin and just made him as happy as AJ was, no matter how down he felt.

AJ shrugged. "Suit yourself. Hey, Chris, come here and dance with me." AJ bent forward, wriggling his ass as he did, making him laugh some more.

"You're one silly little idiot," Chris said, wearing a smile of his own as he opened his own door. However, he soon joined AJ in the same kind of dancing, both obviously indulging in their sillier sides, usually not dancing in beat to the song. Joe chuckled when either of them did something too silly, like when Chris leaned against the car and arched his back as if he expected water to fall from the sky or when AJ clasped his hands over his head and did some strange belly dance, but he still felt distant from their fun. He knew he was the one who decided not to dance, but it wasn't only that. Time and time again, it felt like his best friends had something he couldn't touch. Could never touch.

"Hey, you like watching?" Joe blinked, looking at Chris. The question was so out of nowhere that Joe wasn't sure how to answer. Besides, it was probably a no win situation anyway; Chris would use either answer to ridicule him. "Hey Joe, pay attention when I talk to you. Do you like watching?"

"Shut up, Chris."

"I think you do," Chris said. He stopped dancing, walking over to the car hood and grabbing AJ's phone. With a touch of a button, the music stopped filtering out, causing AJ to stop.

"What do you think you're doing, Chris?" AJ asked, "Put the music back on!"

"AJ, Joe likes watching. Let's put on a show." He walked towards AJ until he was close enough to touch him. He slipped the phone into AJ's pocket before saying, "Can you dance without music?" AJ could hear the challenge in Chris' voice, so he gave him a confident glare.

"I can do anything you can do, Chris."

"We'll see about that." Chris leaned forward, whispering into AJ's ear. Joe had to strain to hear the softly spoken words: _just follow my lead._

Suddenly, Chris twisted AJ around, putting his back in front of him. Before either AJ or Joe knew what was happening, Chris grabbed AJ's hips and pulled them back, AJ's backside and Chris' pelvis hitting each other. Chris slowly began to move, his hands never leaving AJ's hips as he swayed to some beat that only existed in his head. "What are you doing?" AJ hissed.

"_Just follow my lead,_" Chris repeated, as quietly as possible. AJ was about to question again, but instead he chose to trust in whatever Chris had planned. His arm went up, going around Chris' neck as he began following his movements.

Chris didn't need to turn around to know that Joe's eyes trained on each movement. He slowly led AJ around, giving Joe a better view of them grinding against each other. The dumbfounded look on Joe's face prompted Chris further, his hands moving from AJ's hips to his pelvis, pushing him closer.

Words couldn't describe the things going through Joe's head. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew it was from there- from his best friends. He gripped the side of the door, just marveling at how well they fit together. Another thing they had that he couldn't touch.

A new light pierced through the night air, making Chris and AJ stop. Joe turned around, and all three of them saw the tow truck. AJ grabbed Chris' wrists and moved them, pulling away from his body. The truck stopped, and it was almost as if the dance never happened. AJ talked to the mechanic while Chris went back towards the car. His eyes locked with Joe's, and he said, "Next time, you should get off your fat ass and just dance."

Chris was gone before Joe could retort, walking up to AJ. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but soon it was AJ heading back to the car. "Come on," he said, "He's going to fix the car in his shop. Let's go." Joe got out of the car wordlessly, but then AJ said, "You know, Chris is right. You should've danced with us."

"Yeah, well, it's like I said. Samoans can't dance."

"Want to hear a secret?" AJ asked. Joe nodded, and AJ smiled widely. "Neither can white boys from Georgia." He threw an arm around Joe's neck. "I didn't ask you to help me win the big dance off. I just asked you to dance with me." Joe couldn't help but smile back, AJ's smile having the same effect on him it normally had. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, or that smile making him into an idiot, but for a moment, Joe felt like maybe he could be a part of that bond Chris and AJ had.

"Maybe next time, then."


End file.
